The Lunatic's Prisoner
by LilAngelz101
Summary: Caroline has been a wrestling fan for most of her life, but what happens when she goes to see it for her birthday with her best friends and doesn't return back to the hotel room. What has happened to her and who has taken her? WARNING: Dark themes
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: Caroline is a huge wrestling fan and has been since a very young age but what happens when she goes to see it with a couple of friends and doesn't return back to their hotel room... what happens when she awakens and recognises the person who took her as one of her favourite wrestlers.**

**Dark themes throughout... you have been warned!**

Caroline looked at her two best friends and giggled,

"here's to a brilliant night out watching the people we love the most" she said as she raised her cocktail glass, her two best friends, who were called Natalie and Gemma smiled back at her and repeated the action, they all giggled and drank a bit of their drinks.

Today was Caroline's twenty first birthday and she wanted to celebrate it in the way she had always dreamed, with her two best friends and a special birthday package with the WWE, she was going to meet some WWE superstars and divas and then she was going to have her picture taken with the championship belts, ones of her choice and in the ring and then to top it off later that night would be front row, ringside seats and Monday Night Raw.

Caroline twiddled and played with a strand of her blonde hair, sighing to herself. She had been a huge wrestling fan from the age of about seven, then when she met her two best friends a couple of years later, she got them into it and now that was one of their regular hobbies, watching wrestling together round each others houses and occasionally going to the shows, but never did they get front row ringside seats.

Caroline looked at both of her friends and smiled to herself, if you saw them all together they looked so different from each other. Natalie was the smallest of them, she was a curvy brunette who loved her black eyeliner, she was always happy and bubbly and very chatty to everyone she met, her warm brown eyes could melt the hearts of even the coldest people.

_'even the undertaker' _Caroline thought to herself, at the time Natalie was wearing a strappy black dress with killer black heels, her shoulder length hair was curled which framed her face and her eyes were outlined with her favourite black eyeliner and her lips were stretched in a smile, shimmering slightly with the pale lipgloss she had on. Caroline then looked at her other friend, Gemma.

Gemma was average size but with shocking red hair, which she had dyed that way. It was cut into a pixie style, which made her bright green eyes stand out slightly. She was slightly curvy and lived in skirts, you rarely saw her in trousers. She was slightly tanned, although you could still see some freakles dusted over her nose and cheeks. She wore no makeup and she was wearing a denim skirt and a Randy Orton Viper top

_'She would marry Randy Orton if she could' _

Caroline then thought of herself, her blonde hair was pretty long, it went all the way down her back, stopping at the bottom of it. It was always straight, which was the way she liked it, her skin was pale like a porcelain dolls, she didn't tan, which she didn't mind. The only time she got colour in her skin was either when she was wearing blusher, blushing or had a bruise or cut. Her blue eyes were outlined slightly with black eyeliner and she had pale pink lipgloss on. She was the opposite to Gemma on fashion, she couldn't live without her skinny jeans, or any jeans for that matter, at the time she was wearing jean shorts which were quite short and they showed off her long legs and a 'Explicit Ambrose Violence' Black top which she wore proudly.

She quickly snapped out of her thoughts when their taxi stopped, she was about to meet some wrestlers.

- Line Break -

Caroline, Natalie and Gemma got out of the taxi and looked around them, they were by the arena and they all started giggling and hugging each other.

"I wonder who we are going to meet" Gemma said hooking arms with the other two

"hopefully not Bray Wyatt" Natalie grimaced thinking about it, "or any of the Wyatt's actually"

"I'm hoping we don't meet Bo Dallas" Gemma said rolling her eyes, to which Caroline and Natalie both complained

"why not"

"Bo is amazing... Bolieve"

Gemma tutted, "look at you both, honestly I don't know why I am being seen with you" she then smiled and giggled as the other two playfully smacked her on the arm.

"maybe we will meet Cena" Caroline said as they were nearing the entrance, Natalie nodded

"that is the probably superstar we will meet... and damn I'm not complaining" Natalie said pretending to fan herself, Caroline giggled

"you could win him over anyday"

"I know sweetie I know" Natalie said dramatically placing the back of her hand to her forehead making the other two giggle.

They reached the door and the guy looked at them all.

"Can I help you?" he said in quite a bored tone.

"yes, I have a birthday package thing, heres our passes" Caroline said, giving him three passes, he looked at them and a small smile crept on his face

"welcome... and happy birthday"

Caroline smiled, "thank you"

and with that they walked in.

- Line Break -

"wow this place is fucking huge" Natalie said, looking around her

Gemma coughed, "that's what she said"

which earned a shove from Natalie, Caroline looked up and pointed

"oh my god... it's Cena"

Natalie and Caroline then begun hysterically giggling like fangirls, while Gemma smiled

"honestly... let's say hello" she said before linking arms with the other two again.

As they approached John they realised he had his top off

"DAMN" Caroline and Natalie both mumbled under their breath, Gemma blinked several times before coughing slightly, John then looked up and smiled at them all.

"you must be the birthday crew... so whose the birthday girl?" he said smiling at them all

"that would be me... I'm Caroline" Caroline said putting her hand up, still smiling.

"happy birthday Caroline" John said as he pulled her into a hug, Caroline nearly stopped breathing as she felt his strong arms round her and her face on his chest, once he let go she could feel herself blushing slightly.

"thank you John"

"oh and here... a birthday present" he said as he took off his dog tags and put them round her neck

"and I'll see you tonight" he said with a wink, then he was off, Natalie and Gemma both had their mouths open.

"he just..."

"and then he..."

Caroline giggled, "I have John Cena's dog tags... and they smell of him too"

"okay eewww" Gemma said giggling, as they then looked around for other superstars.

"theres Daniel Bryan" Natalie said excitedly, they rushed over to him and he smiled at them all.

"hello... this is Caroline, I'm Natalie and this one is Gemma... we are here for Caroline's birthday by the way we are huge fans and part of the yes movement" Natalie said without breathing, Daniel Bryan's smile grew and gave them all hugs.

"that's what I like to see my Yes people... happy birthday Caroline and shall we do a yes chant"

"YES!" they all said while doing the yes movement, they did that several times, before Daniel bidded them farewell and they moved on.

"RANDY" Gemma shouted, before smacking her hand over her mouth, Caroline and Natalie sniggered

"lets go and say hello" Caroline said mimicking Gemma from earlier.

"hello Randy" Caroline said, he looked at them all and raised a perfect eyebrow

"hello?" he said curiously

"we're here for my birthday" Caroline started to explain

"oh happy birthday" he said before eyeing the dog tags, "I see you have met John"

"yes we just have... actually my friend here... Gemma she's a big fan"

Randy looked at her and smirked, "I can tell by the top... hello my name is Randy Orton" he said as he took Gemma's hand and kissed it, her mouth flew open, making Caroline and Natalie have to stop themselves from giggling. With that Randy walked away, while Gemma fanned herself

"I so wanted to pounce on him" Gemma stated, Caroline rolled her eyes before her eyes widened

"its the shield" she said pointing over to the corner, sure enough Roman and Dean were standing there, even though the shield had split up a week earlier, it seemed Roman and Dean were still good friends.

Gemma and Natalie looked at each other before quickly linking arms with Caroline.

"come on then" they both sang as they practically dragged her slightly shocked body over to them.

"hello" Natalie said as they approached them, making both guys look at them.

"we're here because it's our friends twenty first birthday and she was a huge fan of the shield... she cried when you guys split up" Gemma said, making Caroline hit her, Dean and Roman looked at her and smiled.

"Happy Birthday Caroline" Roman said nodding at her, "don't worry the shield will never truely split up"

Caroline smiled at him, "I hope not Roman"

"by the looks of your top... your favourite is this crazy one" Roman said, nodding his head towards Dean, Dean who didn't look that interested, looked very interested now, he looked Caroline up and down and licked his lips.

"I like the top" he drawled, before grabbing a cigerette out of his pocket, Roman rolled his eyes.

"don't you want to say anything else to the birthday girl... it seems shes a fan" he muttered, Dean frowned before looking at Caroline intensely, Caroline felt a small blush appearing on her cheeks, making Dean smirk.

"happy birthday sweetheart" Dean said before lighting his cigerette, he took a drag on it before winking at Caroline.

"I will see you later"

and with that he walked away, Roman smiled at them again before he followed, Gemma and Natalie turned to her and Caroline smiled

"wow" Caroline said dreamily.


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline, Natalie and Gemma then went to the arena and met the one and only Stephanie Mcmahon, they all gaped at her with open mouths.

"Hello, my name is Stephanie Mcmahon and who is the birthday girl?"

Caroline put her hand up and smiled

"hello I am Caroline and it's my twenty first birthday"

Stephanie smiled,

"nice to meet you Caroline, now let's go and have some photos taken before the show starts"

Caroline nodded, "sure"

They let Stephanie lead them into the ring and they all did the charlie's angels poses as the camera man took their photos, Stephanie was there supervising and sometimes giving advice for how they can make the poses better and how to be more photogenic, like models. They then took individual shots in the ring, doing poses, Gemma did the Randy Orton pose, which made Caroline and Natalie roll their eyes. Natalie just did a simple hand on the hip, while playing with her hair with the other hand. Caroline leaned on the ropes, slightly posing and pouting. The Camera man loved them, and took alot of photos.

Then came the photos with the championship belts, they all took pictures with the divas championship belt.

"this is pretty light" Gemma said as the other two looked at her in disbelief

"whatever muscle woman" Natalie said shaking her head at Gemma, Caroline grinned as some more photos were taken.

"now go and get your seats ready for the show" Stephanie said as she walked out with the photographer, Caroline, Natalie and Gemma got helped over the side and found their seats, directly infront of the ring. They all smiled at each other and waited for everyone else to arrive.

- Line Break -

The place filled up in a matter of minutes, Caroline looked around her and grinned.

"this is the life" she said as she high fived both of her friends, then the show started.

It first started with WWE Superstars, first match was Big Show against Titus O'Neil, then it was Stardust & Goldust vs Rybaxel.

"Ryback creeps me out" Natalie whispered, making Caroline giggle.

"why is that?" Gemma whispered back

"his head is too small for his body" Natalie whispered her reply, Gemma snorted and Caroline looked at him before gasping.

"I totally see your point" Caroline whispered, earning a giggle from the other two. After Stardust and Goldust won, they were lucky enough to have some glitter sprayed on them, Caroline grinned as they all had gold "stardust" in their hair.

"that sounds so wrong in my head" Gemma said, brushing the glitter out of her hair.

"that's because you have a dirty mind" Natalie informed her as they were ready for the next match.

Last match was Sheamus vs Cesaro

"SPIN HIM!" They all shouted, Cesaro looked at them and smiled and then he spun Sheamus, Sheamus still won the match, although they didn't mind as they liked Sheamus aswell and got a high five from him on his way out.

Then Monday Night Raw started.

- Line Break -

It started with Dolph Ziggler vs Drew Mcintyre, which was a good match, quite a lot of high flying from Dolph Ziggler, then at the end of the match, Caroline got a kiss from Dolph himself.

Then it was Paige vs Cameron, Paige won which made them all cheer as Paige was their favourite diva by far, with her personality and her dedication.

Next it was Seth vs Dean, Caroline was screaming Dean's name throughout the match, when Dean won he ran a hand through his hair and looked over in their direction, he nodded and winked at Caroline, making her blush before he walked over.

"thank you for screaming my name" he whispered in her ear before walking off, leaving Caroline speechless.

Then it was the Chris Jericho vs Bray Wyatt, Bray went upside down, which made them all flinch and shiver, Chris won and they got a hug from him afterwards.

Last match was Randy Orton and Kane vs Roman Reigns and John Cena, they cheered as hard as they could for Roman and John (although Gemma was cheering for Randy aswell)

Roman and John won the match and they came over and gave them all hugs again, now the show was over, they got up and walked out, linking arms.

"shall we go down to the bar in our hotel?" Natalie asked, "you know for birthday drinks?"

Caroline smiled and nodded, "sure but I want to get changed into my skinny jeans"

They got a taxi and got off at their hotel, they then went to their hotel room and Caroline changed into a grey corset top, with blue skinny jeans on and the others redid their makeup, they went down to the bar and sat on the barstools.

- Line Break -

"what can I get you lovely ladies?" the bartender flirted, making them all giggle

"we will have three woo woos please" Natalie said giggling, the bartender winked,

"coming right up"

"so what did you think of the show?" Gemma asked as their drinks arrived, Caroline nodded

"not enough Ambrose action"

Natalie giggled, "and John didn't get topless enough"

"and there was no Bo Dallas... or Daniel Bryan"

Gemma nodded, "I miss Daniel Bryan... you can keep Bo Dallas"

"also no Adam Rose" Natalie said nodding, Caroline groaned

"I forgot about him, I feel so mean now" she complained, making the other two laugh.

"anyways happy birthday Caroline" Natalie sang as she raised her glass, Gemma smiled and raised her

"happy birthday Caroline... you sexy beast"

Caroline giggled as she held up her own drink

"why thank you" and then clinked their glasses together before downing them.

After a couple more woo woos, vodka and cokes and sidekicks they were all slightly drunk, giggling at everything the bartender said, Natalie then looked at the time and sighed.

"I'm going to call it a night, I am shattered" Natalie said yawning, Gemma nodded

"same... you coming Caroline?"

Caroline shook her head, "nope... I'm going to have some more to drink and get some birthday sex" she slurred slightly, making the other two grin.

"try to get Cena" Natalie said kissing Caroline on the top of her head, Gemma gave her a hug and nodded at the bartender.

"look after her"

he nodded, "of course"

and with that they both walked away, Caroline downed the last of her drink.

"they left me... what lightweights"

"well it is nearly one in the morning" the bartender reminded her, she looked at him and batted her eyelash

"oh well I'm celebrating my birthday you don't mind do you?"

he shook his head and winked, "who am I to deny a birthday girl of having some fun" and he went off, only to return with another drink.

"I didn't..." Caroline started before he motioned for her to be quiet.

"the gentleman... oh he's gone... a gentleman asked me to give it to you as a birthday gift and damn girl he was nice" he said winking at her, she giggled

"well thank you good looking gentleman" she mumbled before downing the drink, it had a funny taste but it was okay. She smiled as she put her glass down but then she started feeling funny.

"you okay?" the bartender asked, Caroline looked up at him everything was hazy

"i'm not..." she started

"I'll take care of her, I know which hotel room her and her friends are staying at" a voice which she recognised said, but where did she know that voice from. The bartender nodded but didn't look too happy about it.

"look after her then"

the voice then took hold of her and they walked out of the bar.

"that was almost too easy" the voice said before Caroline blacked out.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: From this chapter it will switch from locations, it will say in italics above where it is and will be in that location until it says otherwise.**

_'Natalie and Gemma - Hotel Room'_

Natalie lay down on the bed as Gemma came out of the bathroom, dressed in her pjamas, Natalie herself was just wearing an old top and some girly boxers.

"do you think we should of stayed with Caroline?" Natalie said sounding quite concerned, "I mean it is her birthday and we kind of left her on her own"

Gemma snorted, "she's big enough to look after herself, plus it is one in the fucking morning... I need beauty sleep damnit it"

Natalie rolled her eyes, "I know I just have a bad feeling in my stomach thats all"

"maybe your pregnant"

Natalie threw her pillow at her, "yeah right... unless I'm like virgin Mary... I haven't had in a while you know that"

"well you should get out... and get some" Gemma said giggling, before throwing her pillow back at her, "now go to sleep... Caroline will probably be sneaking in soon, trying to be quiet when she's pissed out of her head... just you watch... or maybe she will get lucky and text us tomorrow morning with the details"

Natalie sighed, "I hope so... I am a bit worried"

"that's because your a worry wart"

"whatever... good night"

"night Nat"

and with that they turned off the lights.

- Line Break -

_Caroline - Unknown Location 6am _

Caroline woke up feeling groggy

_'shit I had way to much to drink last night'_

she went to rub her eyes but realised, she couldn't she looked up and saw her hands were tied to the bed, she raised an eyebrow

_'did I meet someone into kinky stuff last night... shit I can't remember anything after that drink'_

She went to get up but she realised she couldn't she struggled against the rope that tied her hands, after a while she sighed and gave up struggling

_'maybe they will be back in a bit' _

She looked down at her outfit, she was still wearing the clothes from before, which seemed wierd to her, her hair felt sticky with sweat and her shoes were off, she looked around the room but couldn't see any of her stuff, no handbag, not even her shoes or her mobile phone.

_'What the fuck happened to me last night?'_

"morning sweetheart" A voice drawled, Caroline's eyes widened

"Dean?"

he stood out from the shadows and smirked at her.

"who else would it be sweetheart?" he moved closer and stroked the side of her face. "I can't resist a fangirl... especially one that seems so..." he looked her up and down, before licking his lips. "...willing"

"what are you on about yes I am a fan but I never came onto you" Caroline spat, Dean tutted

"of course... all my fangirls want me and you can't say you don't find me attractive can you?" he raised an eyebrow, making her turn her head from him, she knew the truth she thought he was bloody gorgeous but not in this situation.

"well then that answers that" he said simply.

"why am I here?" Caroline whispered

"because I kidnapped you of course" Dean said rather cheerfully, Caroline could feel tears welling up in her eyes.

"you what"

"kidnapped you... put something in your drink, the bartender gave it to you, you started going all funny... I offered to take you back as a nice gentleman would, instead took you to my car, brought you here to my lovely place for now and tied you to the bed... it was hard not to take you right then with you out cold... might of been easier"

"your mental" Caroline spat, Dean rolled his eyes and stroked the side of her face, moving a strand of her hair out of her face

"of course Darling... now if your a good girl I can untie your hands"

Caroline bit her lip but ignored him

"fine... see you later sweetheart"

and with that he walked out of the room.

- Line Break -

_Natalie and Gemma - Hotel Room 8am_

Gemma rubbed her eyes and looked over at Natalie to see she was sat on her bed, looking worried.

"whats up?" she asked her sleepily, Natalie who looked like she hadn't slept alot

"it's Caroline she hasn't text or called"

"she's probably still asleep"

"I tried ringing her phone but it just went straight to voicemail"

"maybe her phone died"

"but that's not like Caroline"

Gemma sighed, "it's okay Caroline probably just hooked up with some hot guy... we will give it until lunch and then we will go looking for her alright"

Natalie bit her lip, "okay but I reckon we should look sooner"

"no twelve is fine... now come on lets go and have some breakfast, don't worry we will find her and be laughing about this in a couple of hours from now"

Natalie sighed, ran a hand through her hair and nodded

"alright... well I'm going to have a shower if you want to order breakfast"

"pancakes and Coffee?"

"please"

and with that she walked into the bathroom.

- Line Break -

_Caroline and Dean - Unknown Location_

Caroline couldn't believe it, one of her favourite wrestlers had kidnapped her, yes she has had very dirty dreams about Dean, but none of them involved this. She sighed and struggled against the rope, she could feel it digging into her wrists and some blood starting to trickle down her arms, she growled in annoyance as she heard a door open and someone tut.

"look at that you made yourself bleed... silly girl" Dean said, looking at her oddly. He sat beside her and looked at her wrists.

"we will have to untie these... now I think you will be a good girl and I trust you won't do anything stupid, so I will untie them"

he untied them and Caroline sat up slowly and rubbed her wrists slowly

"don't touch them" Dean snapped, making Caroline jump

"we did to treat them" he said happily, he then left the room, Caroline looked around the room.

There was one window, but it was too high and small, Caroline doubted she would even fit a foot out of it, let alone the rest of her, she looked around again and ran a hand through her hair,

_'I will find a way to escape this madness' _

Dean then came back into the room, with bandages, a bowl of water and a flannel. He sat infront of her and slowly took her wrists, he brought one of them up to his mouth and licked the blood slowly, Caroline shuddered.

"mmmm you taste so sweet darling" Dean moaned, before he dipped the flannel in the water and proceeded to clean the cuts and where the blood had trickled on her arms off, he then used another flannel to dry them and then wrapped them up in bandages, once he had finished he looked at her and smiled.

"done"

"thank you" she mumbled, looking away from him, he growled and forcefully grabbed her face and forced her to look at him.

"don't look away from me" he growled, "you are mine... you will please me at what ever cost... got it"

Caroline tried to nod but couldn't with his tight grasp, he seemed to notice as he smirked and pushed her face away making her fall backwards slightly.

"good" he said, "now I have some stuff to do so be a good girl"

he then leaned forward and pressed his lips on her lips softly, Caroline's eyes widened slightly, which would of been comical in any other situation, Dean looked at her and licked his lips.

"can't wait to have more" he mumbled before he left a slightly shocked Caroline.

- Line Break -

Caroline looked down at her wrists and realised he had done them up with safety pins, she grinned as a plan formed in her head, she slowly took one out and hid it under the pillow, she had watched him close the door to know it locked from the outside... it must do, so she hatched a plan, she would stab him, so he would be distracted and then make a run for it. She nodded to herself as a smile crept on her face. She hated hurting her favourite... hey she needed to get a new favourite wrestler, maybe John Cena or Daniel Bryan they probably wouldn't kidnap their fans.

She thought about it for a moment before sighing to herself and then she felt herself fall asleep.

- Line Break -

_Dean and Roman - Lunch at the Cafe in the hotel_

"sorry I'm late" Dean said as he sat down infront of Roman, Roman raised an eyebrow at Dean and took in his outfit, he was wearing a shirt and jeans.

"why are you late?" Roman said, looking down at the menu

"no reason that concerns you" Dean said as he lit a cigerette

"dude you can't smoke in here" Roman hissed, Dean shrugged

"do I give a fuck... anyways what are you having?"

"a Coffee and a full english... what about you?"

"a coke and a bacon sandwich" Dean said as he took a drag from his cigerette before putting it out on his shoe, Roman rolled his eyes.

"you are going to make a woman so happy" Roman said sarcastically

"why would I want to do that for?" Dean said leaning backwards and putting his feet on the table, the waitress came over and took their order, she looked at Dean quite worried before she scurried away, Dean chuckled.

"anyway we better hurry this up I have stuff to do"

"when do you have things to do?"

"since now" Dean snapped, Roman put his hands up

"alright... I was just asking, taking an interest you know"

Dean scowled but didn't say anything, they got their orders and sat there and ate and drank in silence.

- Line Break -

_Natalie and Gemma - Hotel Bar 12pm_

"hello... we were here last night... is the bartender that was here last night here we just need to ask him something" Gemma asked the bartender, he sighed and walked off and came back with the bartender from the previous night.

"hello ladies... did you have a good time last night?" he said, his eyes twinkling.

"yes we did... just a quick question... do you know what happened to our friend last night, the blonde one"

The bartender tapped her chin, "she didn't come back to the hotel room?"

Natalie and Gemma shook their heads,

"and we are really worried... she's not replying to our texts or calls" Natalie explained, the bartender looked concerned.

"well she seemed to have a funny turn, then this gentleman came over and said he knew where her hotel room was and took her off... that was the last time I saw her I'm afraid"

"did you recognise the guy that she went with?" Gemma asked, the bartender shook his head

"although I can take you to security and we can watch the tape... see if you recognise him or if shes spotted on any other cameras"

Natalie and Gemma both nodded and they followed the bartender to the security room. The bartender knocked on the door and walked in.

"hey Joe... can you do me a favor and look up last nights cctv video for the bar, at about ten past one"

The security guard, who seemed to be called Joe nodded and started typing into the computer the video popped up and they watched as Caroline was at the bar.

"that's her" Natalie said pointing to the screen, they then watched as the night unfolded, they saw her drink and then get off her stool and stumble, a guy came out of nowhere, you saw him catch Caroline and then talk to the bartender before walking off with Caroline, the guy kept looking around him but his hood hid his face, Caroline seemed latched onto him maybe for support and they walked out of view of the camera.

"you can't see his bloody face" Gemma exclaimed

"Joe can you search the cameras for the girl with the blonde hair?" The bartender asked,

Joe nodded and typed more stuff into the computer, after a couple of minutes he brought up another video of the hallway, there was Caroline who was being carried in a bridal style carry but the mysterious guy, then after that one was the one outside, which showed the guy putting Caroline in the back of the car and then looking around before getting into the front of the car and driving off.

Gemma and Natalie looked at each other speechless, Joe and the bartender scratched their heads.

"she was..." Gemma started

"... kidnapped... I knew something was wrong" Natalie finished and they both looked at each other... stunned.


	4. Chapter 4

_Natalie and Gemma - Hotel Security Room _

They both stared at the screen stunned, still unable to comprehend what they had both just witnessed on the screen.

"How" Gemma said

"why" Natalie said at the same time,

The bartender shook his head, "hey Joe should be able to do a full search now, analyse every single camera in this hotel, see if we can find out his face to see if you can recognise him and also find out some other information for you... how long would that take Joe"

"I'm afraid it might take a couple of days David... sorry ladies"

David, the bartender looked sorry for them, "how long were you booked in for?"

"just tonight... it was just to celebrate her birthday" Gemma said, slowly gulping, trying to get rid of the horrible taste in her mouth. David nodded

"well I will take to someone and get you to be booked in for longer for free... until you find your friend"

They both nodded and said thank you before walking out of the security room.

"I can't believe she has been taken" Natalie said stunned

"I can't but we will find her"

"your friend has gone missing" A voice came from behind them, making them spin around

"yes... why?" Gemma said curiously

"it's not the first time this has happened" the strange woman said walking towards them, she had pale blonde hair and was wearing mostly black

"go and find a woman called Maria, her room is 526... she will explain the rest" and with that she walked off.

- Line Break -

_Caroline - Place Unknown _

She took off her other bandage as the other one had fallen off with her taking the safety pin out, she laid them on the side table and threw herself back on the bed, she felt so filthy... so shocked she didn't know what the hell was happening.. or even how she got into this situation, she shot up as she heard the door go.

"hello darling" Dean drawled from the shadows, he frowned at her when he realised her bandages were off, Caroline looked at her wrists and realised what he was thinking and ran a hand through her hair.

"sorry I took them off... thought the wounds needed a bit of fresh air to heal" she said as meekly as she could, Dean seemed to nod and accept this answer and walked over and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I brought you some food and some water" he produced a bottle of water and gave it to Caroline which she accepted and gulped most of it down her, he chuckled.

"must of been thirsty... I'll just get the food... it should be ready now"

and with that he walked off again, Caroline watched him go and threw the rest of the bottle of water across the room, she coughed and rubbed her mouth. Dean returned with a bowl of hot chicken soup, with a bread roll.

"here you go... careful its hot" Dean said patting her on the head, Caroline flinched slightly, making him growl.

"don't fucking flinch from me"

"you kidnapped me you prick I'm not your little pet" Caroline spat back, Dean huffed before slapping her across the face.

"you little bitch" he snarled, before walking out the room, leaving the soup, Caroline brought her hand to her face, feeling it sting underneath her touch, she winced before rubbing it softly trying to soothe it. She looked at the soup and pushed it away from her, even though her stomach was complaining at her.

- Line Break -

_Natalie and Gemma - Outside Room 526_

"this is totally wierd we are listening to a crazy woman" Gemma thought outloud, Natalie hit her on the arm.

"be nice... maybe this will help... it won't hurt giving it a try"

They knocked on the door and a couple of minutes later the door opened and both of their mouths fell open.

"Maria Kanellis" they both squealed

Maria smiled and nodded at them, her bright red hair was curled and she was wearing skinny jeans which looked slightly faded in places and a black crop top with a leather jacket over the top, she looked exactly how she did on television.

"that's me... come in" she said as she ushered them into the room, they both walked in and sat down on the sofa, Maria came over and sat in the chair opposite them.

"so can I help you with anything?" she said looking at them both

"well some crazy..." Gemma started, before Natalie coughed

"this lovely lady overheard our... situation and referred us to you" she said rubbing the back of her neck.

Maria giggled as she nodded, "yeah I know who you mean and I'm guessing your friend has been kidnapped by someone?"

they both nodded, looking astonished.

"how do you know?" Gemma managed

"because... about two years ago... I was kidnapped from this very hotel by a guy, I spent about half a year with him until he got bored of me and let me go... he had seen me on WWE beforehand and then struck when we were visiting close by"

"who was the guy that kidnapped you?" Natalie said, Maria sighed and looked at them

"I'm afraid I cannot say... that is one promise I have made and I cannot break it"

Gemma jumped up and knocked cups off the table

"our friend has been kidnapped and she might be endanger... I fucking don't care about your promise to this freak... I want my friend back!" she shouted fuming, Maria didn't seem fussed by this, she flicked her hair behind her

"I know sweetie... but I cannot I am... not allowed to reveal that information but I can tell you this... if your friend is smart she will be fine and he will give her back soon... unless shes really interesting... and fiesty he likes that" she moved back into her chair and put a hand to her head

"good luck girls... you will get your friend back I promise" and with that she stood up and walked over to the window, which meant their visit was over, Gemma and Natalie mumbled goodbye and left the room.

- Line Break -

_Caroline and Dean - Place Unknown _

Caroline sighed as she sat on the bed, she could move off it but she was trying to plan what she was going to do, just then the door opened and in came Dean. He looked at her and sniffed.

"I'm so sorry darling" he sobbed softly, as he walked over and touched her cheek, Caroline flinched slightly, trying to stop herself. He sniffed again before pulling her into his chest.

"if you just behaved and did what you were told I wouldn't have to hurt you and we will be happy together" he said stroking her hair softly, "you will need a shower... and probably the bathroom, come with me"

He got up and put out his hand, she took it with a slight hestitation and allowed him to take her over to the door, she knew she could escape this way... but not right now she had to take all the information in that she could, he opened the door and closed it afterwards. She noticed that it certainly locked from outside, they then walked up a flight of stairs as they went to what seemed like a first floor of a house, she could see the kitchen on her left as they walked through the living room, she noticed the door right at the end, she quickly glanced at it as they went up another flight of steps, which was in the living room. She then saw a bedroom and then there was the bathroom.

Dean looked at her and gestured, Caroline slowly started making her way to the bathroom and saw that a bath had already been done for her, it smelled like lavender, she sighed as it reminded her of her mother at home, her perfume. She turned slightly towards Dean.

"could I have some privacy please" she said awkwardly, he blushed slightly before nodding

"sure... I'll wait outside" he said as she closed the door slowly, she looked round the room for anything she could use, the bathroom was pretty high up and there was no sharp objects left out. She started undressing and got into the bath, the warm water eased her body, she washed her hair and used the shampoo and conditioner that was on the side, it smelt like strawberries.

She slowly stretched and got out of the bath and wrapped herself in the towel. She didn't have any clean clothes.

"Dean" she called out, he walked in and stopped as he saw her in a towel, he gulped as he looked her up and down, his eyes darkening slightly.

"yes" he said huskily

"I don't have any clean clothes" she said gesturing towards the clothes on the floor, Dean looked at them and then shook himself before walking out of the room, he then came back in with a bag... her bag which had her clothes in it, incase she wanted to change her outfit.

"how did you... nevermind thank you" Caroline said quickly, as she slowly closed the door on him, she looked through the bag and saw her underwear and her only outfit left in there, her little light blue dress which Natalie convinced her to bring with her, she put on some clean underwear before putting it on, she looked at herself in the mirror and tutted.

_'great... this dress will not help the situation I should of just wore the dirty clothes'_

she looked at the clothes on the floor and grimaced, she didn't even know how long she had been in them, they looked disgusting, she sighed and ran a hand through her hair as she picked up her dirty clothes and walked out.

Dean did a sort of double take, as he saw her walk out of the bathroom,

"wow" he just said as he took her in, Caroline looked down

"what do I do with this?" Caroline said, Dean took them and nodded at her,

"I'll wash them... and get some more clothes for you... come on then" he then walked me back to the basement and then nodded again before walking out, I lay down and grabbed the safety pin.

_'maybe this dress will help' _she thought

- Line Break -

Dean came back when it was dark, Caroline could tell that as the room was pitch black, all she could see is the light coming from underneath the door, which must of been from the stairs. The light grew stronger as Dean opened the door, then died again when he closed it, he walked over and lay down next to her, Caroline wondered if it would be clever to pretend to be asleep, but she didn't trust him especially to fall asleep, she turned round and faced him.

His eyes were slightly darker and he pressed his lips on hers, he moaned as he bit on her lower lip, she rolled on top of him, feeling his excitement through his jeans, her fingers grabbed the safety pin and she stabbed him in the arm.

"fuck" Dean said as he grabbed his arm, Caroline saw this as an opportunity, she got off him, ran out of the room, opened the door, slammed it shut and ran up the stairs towards the door and... it was locked.

"FUCK!" she screamed, she looked for the key, it wasn't in the door and wasn't on the side, she turned and there was Dean glaring at her, holding his arm, Caroline gulped and looked for another escape route, the only way she could go was up. She ran up the stairs and he followed her.

"get back here now you bitch" he growled, she ran and then he grabbed her leg, causing her to fall over on the upstairs landing.

"ooof" she said landing with a thump.

He crawled ontop of her, trapping her arms behind her back, forcing her to stay on her front.

"don't you fucking try anything like that again... now tomorrow you will get punished" he said, he then got off, picked her up in a firemans lift. He walked back to the basement and threw her on the bed, making her bounce slightly, her legs flailing around. Dean then grabbed some rope and tied her wrists up again and then stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Caroline felt a tear roll down her cheek,

_'punished... fuck!'_

She then fell into a restless sleep... worried about what was going to happen the next day.


	5. Chapter 5

_The Next Day - Caroline and Dean Place Unknown _

Caroline woke up and sobbed quietly again, her face stung from yesterday's slap.

_how did I get myself in this situation? _

She lifted her head up slightly and she saw Dean there, his arms folded looking annoyed.

"about time you woke up sweetheart... it's time for your punishment" he said sighing dramatically at the end, like it was a hard thing for him to do, Caroline gulped.

"please Dean I didn't mean to... I..." She stuttered, tears threatening to fall again as he moved closer to the bed.

"mean to what... stab me in the arm and try to escape... of course not princess" he replied rolling his eyes at her, he tutted as he sat on the bottom of the bed and leaned forward and wiped away a tear from her cheek.

"now sweetheart... you need to get punished, good behaviour gets rewards and I'm afraid in your case you have been very naughty... and need to be punished"

"please you don't..." Caroline started

"SHUT UP!" he growled, before smiling at her wierdly, he untied her ankles and her wrists, before grabbing hold of her by her waist and pulling her up with him.

"punishment time" he practically sung as he sat back on the bed, his legs dangling off the side, he pulled Caroline onto his lap so she was laying over his legs, her backside stuck in the air slightly.

"we don't need this underwear" he said as he awkwardly and pulled down her panties and pulled up her dress slightly so she was showing all her ass off to him, Caroline blushed as she hung her head in embarressment.

- Line Break -

_Gemma and Natalie - Hotel Room _

Natalie paced round the room, she had just been on the phone to Caroline's parents and told them, they were having so much fun they would be staying a bit longer than planned... she left out the fact Caroline had been kidnapped as Caroline's parent's had enough to deal with at home and Natalie didn't want to worry them even more.

"we should of told them you know" Gemma said, looking up from her magazine, Natalie scoffed.

"they have enough on their plate with her little sister, also we will get her back don't worry about that"

"but they could of helped"

"yeah and got us into shit for leaving her... I told you we should of stayed with her"

Gemma shrugged

"why don't we go back to the arena and see if anyone recognised the guy... he might of been in the audience"

Natalie nodded and gave a tight smile

"that's better than waiting round here all day"

- Line Break -

_Caroline and Dean - Unknown Location_

Dean tutted as he slightly rubbed Caroline's ass very gently, she groaned as she felt herself getting slightly turned on by it but then all of a sudden.

_- SLAP! -_

Caroline hissed in pain, Dean rubbed the area where he had just slapped before doing it again, and again and again, each time rubbing the area, after a while he sighed.

"that's better... good girl you took your spanking very well"

Caroline winced as he placed his hand on her now very sore behind, it had turned bright red from all the spanking and she wasn't looking forward to sitting on it or putting any pressure on it.

He then lifted her off him, so she was standing infront of him, he looked at her and smirked.

"your not going to try running away again are you?"

Caroline gulped but nodded slowly, Dean stood up and stroked her hair.

"good girl" he mumbled before kissing her cheek slowly, Caroline's eyes fluttered closed as he kissed her other cheek before going downwards to her neck, he pressed a kiss on her pulse point making her whimper slightly.

"mmmm... someone has something for their neck being kissed... I wonder" Dean mumbled between kisses, making Caroline whimper, he then bite gently on her pulse point making her moan. Dean then pulled away, grabbed the back of her head and kissed her forcefully, his tongue went straight into her mouth, which was open due to the shock of his actions, Dean groaned into the kiss as Caroline started moving her lips against his. He pulled away after a while and pressed his forehead against hers.

"i'll be going... before I have to fuck you so hard into that mattress and against the wall... fuck everywhere in this little house" he panted, Caroline felt herself blushing at this before he let go of her and quickly walked out of the room, locking the door behind him. Caroline sunk onto the bed, wincing when she put pressure on her behind.

- Line Break -

_Dean - Unknown Location _

Dean walked straight upstairs to his bedroom, he quickly threw off his trousers to see his already hard erection standing to attention, he swore under his breath.

"man I like them fiesty" he muttered to himself as he flung himself on the bed, before grabbing himself, he moaned as he started pumping himself, thinking of the beautiful blonde he had trapped in his basement.

_'Dean smirked at the blonde, who was on her knees infront of him, "suck it" he demanded, she smiled a sultry smile before kissing the tip of his erection, before then slowly taking it into her mouth, Dean moaned as he saw him disappear into her tight mouth. "that's right sweetheart... take it all" she moaned at his words, which vibrated round his cock, she then took him all in her mouth, gagging only slightly, she then started to move slowly, Dean grabbed a fistful of blonde hair and groaned. "shit... i'm so close" he moaned as she picked up the pace, he then came into the blonde's willing mouth'_

"shit" Dean said, looking down at his hands which were now a white mess, he shook his head before getting up.

"best time for a shower" he said before going into the bathroom and having a shower.

- Line Break -

_Natalie and Gemma - WWE Arena _

Having stopped at the security room first and got a couple of pictures of the guy, they walked into the door and went straight to the security person.

"hello sir, we were here last night and our friend got kidnapped by this guy... do you recognise him at all?" the security guard shook his head.

"sorry girls I do not, you can ask around if you would like... good luck" and with that he walked off.

Gemma and Natalie opened the two big doors to the actual arena and saw the ring was still set up ready for smackdown tonight, there in the ring was Daniel Bryan, he looked up and waved at them both, before walking over.

"hello my yes fans, where is the third the birthday girl?"

"hey Daniel... she was kidnapped by some guy, by the way do you recognise this guy?" Gemma said showing him the pictures, he looked at them and stroked his beard.

"I don't recognise the back of his head but with that amount of muscle I would of said he was a WWE superstar... If you don't mind I'll take these pictures and ask backstage and get back to you"

Natalie nodded, before pulling out one of her business cards, "there is my mobile number if you find out anything please ring"

Daniel took it and smiled, "I will do bye ladies" and with that he walked off.

- Line Break -

_Caroline and Dean - Place Unknown _

Caroline heard Dean moaning upstairs, she got a tad wet, hearing his husky voice moaning, she then heard the shower turn on and sighed. She turned to her side and her eyes closed slowly, as she slowly fell into an uneasy sleep.

Dean went down to the room two hours after his shower and saw her curled up slightly, her knees tucked upwards, her dress pulled up slightly so she showing off her privates slightly. Dean blinked as he moved closer to her, his eyes focused on her inner thighs, Caroline groaned in her sleep, moving onto her stomach, her legs opened slightly, Dean licked his lips and he slowly ran a finger up her inner thigh, he brought it back and looked at it, before smirking.

"someone got a bit wet" he said huskily, Caroline woke up, turning round quickly, slightly disorientated.

"huh?" she said sleepily, grimacing slightly as she had put pressure on her ass.

Dean smirked as he moved closer to her, stopping as he had sat inbetween her legs, he repeated the action with his finger, up her inner thigh making her tremble.

"I said someone got a bit wet" he said huskily before licking the juices that were on his finger, Caroline's eyes grew wide as she blushed.

"I don't know what you mean" she said, turning away slightly, Dean moved closer to her, soon he was lying on top of her, she could feel his excitement.

"it's nothing to be ashamed of gorgeous... was it the spanking that got you all excited or did you hear me upstairs when I pleasured myself?"

Caroline bit her lip, her blush growing darker

"did someone feel a bit left out" Dean cooed slightly, he then brought his hand to her chin and turned her head to face him.

"we can always change that... but you will need to tell me"

"you've kidnapped me you can do whatever" Caroline spat, "I'm not asking you for nothing"

Dean tutted before pushing her face away, as he pressed his mouth to her ear.

"soon you will be begging for it princess and yes you had it right I can do whatever I want to you"

with that he trailed his hand up her dress and stroked her clit slightly, she moaned before he slammed a finger inside her roughly.

"and don't you forget it" he growled before pulling away completely, walking out the room and slamming the door behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

_Caroline - Place Unknown _

Caroline woke up after another restless night sleep, she couldn't even remember how long she had been stuck in this god horrible basement, she rubbed her eyes and realised she was still in her dress... with no panties on.

She groaned before slowly getting up and walking around the room, stretching her leg muscles as they felt like lead.

"I need a new favourite wrestler" she muttered to herself as she sat back on the bed, sighing to herself, she wished there was a window down there so she could see outside... she missed the bright sun on her skin, she missed her best friends... and wished she could contact them somehow, then with a glint in her eye.

'he must have my mobile somewhere in this house'

- Line Break -

_Daniel Bryan - Backstage WWE Arena _

Daniel walked around humming to himself, asking everyone he passed if they recognised the man in the picture he was given, he really wanted to help this woman be found, he frowned.

"I would hate if anything happened like this to my Brie" he muttered to himself, after hearing the girls story about how they just left their friend to finish her birthday drinks, only for her not to come back again or get in contact and then to find out she had been taken by some lunatic, it annoyed him and made him very distressed.

He bumped into Roman, "oh hey dude... can you look at this picture someone has taken a girl on her birthday aswell"

"oh the birthday girl... Caroline was it?"

Daniel nodded, "yeah apparently she was kidnapped after seeing our show"

Roman frowned, looking upset about this news.

"sure I'll have a look at the picture"

he looked at it and he face palmed himself,

"I know exactly who that is... and I'm going to find that bastard"

with that he stormed off, leaving Daniel pretty confused.

- Line Break -

_Natalie and Gemma - Hotel Room _

Both of them jumped as Natalie's phoned started ringing, it was an unknown number, so Natalie answered it.

"hello?"

"hey it's Daniel Bryan"

Natalie smiled, "hi Daniel, hang on I'll put you on speaker phone"

she put her phone on speaker phone and looked at Gemma,

"so have you found out who it is?"

"no not really, I showed it to loads of people but some were uninterested and others didn't know who it was... although Roman seemed to know it was but he stormed off before I could ask him, I'll try to get hold off him and see if he will tell me for you guys"

"thank you Daniel for all your help"

"that's okay... we will find her soon girls"

and with that he hung up, Gemma and Natalie looked at each other,

"so if Roman recognises them immediately, it must be one of the shield members... so that leaves Seth or Dean" Gemma said, counting on her fingers, "or one of his relatives... but I can't see the Rock or the Usos doing something like this"

Natalie's eyes widened, "let me see the picture again"

Gemma got it out of her bag, they had asked for another copy as soon as they got back to the hotel, so they could continue asking people... she studied the picture and her face fell.

"I think I know who it is"

- Line Break -

_Caroline and Dean - Place Unknown _

Dean came in with some food and a cup of water for Caroline, he was humming to himself, he saw her and smiled.

"I've got you some new clothes sweetheart... they are in our bedroom, for when you are ready to move up there"

"I'm fine down here thank you" Caroline replied stiffly, Dean frowned.

"why do you have to be like that sweetheart?" Dean said, sitting himself on the bed

"you and I will happen, you just have to allow it" he said leaning closer to her, Caroline winced

"it's not happening Ambrose" she replied, her voice shaking slightly

Dean raised an eyebrow, "oh really" he replied, slightly huskily, he moved even closer, so that Caroline had to lie back, their noses barely touching.

"I seriously doubt that sweetheart... I mean look at me" he replied cockily, his breath caressing her lips, her eyes fluttered, he smirked.

"but of course you have been looking haven't you... looking and hoping and now you have your opportunity your not taking it... many would kill to be in your position"

"then fucking kidnap one of those bimbos" she snarled, he growled before slapping her across the face.

"don't swear at me" he seethed, before grabbing the sides of her face and pushing his lips against her, moaning at the taste, he licked her lips, trying to gain entrance, Caroline held her lips together, like they were glued shut, even though every bone in her body wanted him to explore her mouth. Dean growled again and moved one hand to the back of her head and pulled her hair, her mouth opened as she gasped, giving him opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth, she whimpered as his tongue carressed hers, alot more gentle and loving than the rest of his actions. He moved more on top of her, so he was straddling her, her hands flew into his hair as he let go of her hair to move his hand back to where it was on the side of her face.

After a couple of minutes they pulled away, both panting, Dean moved down and started kissing Caroline's exposed neck, she moaned and wriggled underneath him, gasping when she could feel his excitement pressed against her, he bit down on her neck, before sucking slightly, moving back smiling at the fact he had left a mark.

"soon sweetheart we will go further but for now eat your food... it will go cold"

and with that he left the room, Caroline took a deep breath and ran a hand through her hair, she looked away, displeased at her reactions to her captor, when something caught her eye on the floor, she grinned.

"looks like someone's mobile fell out of his pocket" she smirked as she quietly tip-toed over to the phone, back to the bed and hid it under the pillow, she then went over to her food, which was some chicken soup and a bread roll and ate it slowly, planning what she was going to do next.

- Line Break -

_Roman - Roman's Locker Room _

Roman paced his locker room, he couldn't believe what he had seen, his best friend, someone who was like his brother... he couldn't kidnap a girl, but then he had heard rumors of him doing it before, but he couldn't.

Sure he was a bit crazy, everything you saw on television with him, it was truely him, it was an act or character like with some superstars, he ran a hand over his head and punched a locker.

"Ambrose where the fuck are you and what trouble have you gotten yourself into this time" he growled before getting his phone out.


	7. Chapter 7

_Caroline - Place Unknown _

She knew both Natalie's and Gemma's mobile numbers off by heart, as they both did hers. They learnt them incase of emergency or if they had to borrow someone elses phone (which was the case of Gemma... since she never wanted a contract phone.)

But which one would she try first?

She sighed as she grabbed hold of the phone and lit the screen up, she grinned as she realised it wasn't locked, she frowned as she realised there was an unread text on there already.

Roman Reigns?

She hesitated before ignoring the text and quickly dialing in Natalie's number.

It rang a couple of times...

_'Hello?'_

Caroline smiled, "Natalie it's me Caroline

_'Caroline! hang on I'm putting you on speakerphone'_

"hurry I haven't got much time" Caroline hushed, turning on her side, as if she could hide the phone.

_'okay where are you Car... we've been looking for you for days'_

"I'm fine... I think, I was taken by Dean Ambrose"

there was a slight pause,

_'I guessed Car... when we saw the security images and then Daniel Bryan overheard Roman Reigns...'_

"wait Daniel Bryan and Roman Reigns"

_'long story... but we need to know where are you?'_

"I don't know... I will try and find out some information and let you know"

_'how are you contacting us now?'_

Caroline smirked "I stole his phone"

_Natalie laughed, 'trust you... well hopefully as long as you are okay... you are okay aren't you?'_

Caroline sighed, "could be better but you know me... anyways I'll try to contact you soon keep both of you safe please"

_'we will please try and contact soon.. we spoke to someone who was kidnapped by him before and she said do whatever to appease him and then you will be safe'_

"will do"

and with that she hung up, she quickly hid the phone under the bed, underneath her old clothes that she had worn to see WWE Live. She quickly lay back on the bed and smiled to herself.

- Line Break -

_Natalie and Gemma - Hotel Room _

Natalie sighed as she flopped back onto the bed, Gemma grinned.

"that's our girl... stealing a phone and contacting us"

Natalie smiled, "I'm glad we know she's okay now"

"well I gathered she would be... she's got brains on her aswell as legs"

Natalie giggled, "whatever... but now it's confirmed it's Dean"

"that's why Roman recognised him immediately"

"because he spends so much time with him, they are like besties"

Natalie scoffed, "I bet they don't use that word to describe their friendship"

Gemma leaned forward, "I bet they braid each others hair and make friendship bracelets"

Natalie playfully punched her on the arm, "Ambrose hasn't got enough hair to braid"

Gemma snorted, "so that's the one thing you pick up on his hair... god you are wierd"

and they both laugh together.

_- Line Break -_

_Caroline and Dean - Place Unknown _

Dean walked through the door and leaned his head to the side curiously,

"you are in a happier mood"

"maybe it's because I got more sleep last night" Caroline replied bristly, Dean smirked and sat down beside her, Caroline stopped herself from moving away from him, remember what Natalie had said before she had hung up on her. She knew she had a phone and that could be her way out of this dump.

"did that have anything to do with me?" Dean said raising his eyebrow at her, Caroline scoffed.

"oh yeah of course Dean" she said sarcastically, Dean laughed, before looking at her, amusement written on his face.

"so you do have a sense of humour... I like that and your fiesty even better"

"i'm more fiesty then you think" Caroline replied, Dean looked her up and down and licked his lips.

"you probably are..." he leaned forward, his eyes never leaving hers

"... and I can't wait to find out how fiesty"

Caroline then surprised him and herself by grabbing the back of his head and pressing her lips to his quickly, she let go, her eyes widened as she realised what she had done, Dean didn't let her get caught up in her thoughts as he quickly closed the gap again and kissed her passionatly. Caroline moaned silently.

_'well if I'm still going to be here a while I better enjoy his brilliant kissing skills' _she thought to herself.

He pushed her back onto the bed, never breaking contact with her lips, she opened her mouth willingly, he groaned before sliding his tongue into her mouth, she then somehow flipped them over, so she was on top, he groaned even louder, holding onto her hips as she held his face. She moved her lips away from his and trailed them down his neck before moving up, she ran her hands down his arms, to his wrists before grabbing them and pushing them into the bed.

"now your my prisoner" she teased, his eyes were nearly pitch black

"I would be your prisoner anyday sweetheart" he said huskily, before flipping them over again.

"but not yet" he said before pressing his lips against hers again before standing up, he walked to the door and threw her a smile.

"I'll bring you some food in a bit"

and with that he walked out the door.

_- Line Break -_

_Gemma and Natalie - Hotel Room _

Gemma looked at Natalie,

"we better phone Bryan and let him know we know who it is"

Natalie nodded, "that's the best idea you've had so far"

Gemma snorted, "whatever and phone the all mighty goat man"

Natalie got out her phone and his number and rang it, he answered after a couple of rings.

_'hello?'_

"hello Daniel... it's Natalie and Gemma... the ones that are looking for their friend"

_'oh hey guys... how is the search going I haven't been able to catch mr Reigns so I haven't asked him...'_

"we know who it is" Natalie said, "it's Dean Ambrose"

they heard Daniel swear under his breath on the other end of the phone.

_'fuck... I always knew something was wrong with that guy... and that's why Roman recognised him so quickly, I'm surprised he didn't tell Roman anything although Roman wouldn't of agreed to anything like that'_

"why is that?" Gemma said curiously

_'because he has a daughter... and if his daughter was in that situation... well he wouldn't be happy... let's just leave it at that... I bet you he is trying to contact Dean as we speak'_

"he would have some trouble doing that by mobile"

_'why is that?'_

"well we just spoke to Caroline, she had stolen Dean's mobile and contacted us... she's okay at the moment and hopefully can keep hold of the mobile without him realising for a while"

_'clever girl... I'm going to see if I can contact Roman and let him know what we know and hopefully he will help us get him to give her back... unharmed... and not pregnant... or diseased...'_

"okay we get the picture... bye Bryan"

_'bye girls'_

Natalie and Gemma looked at each other and sighed,

"well at least things are looking a bit better" Gemma said, Natalie nodded

"but I've still got a bad feeling"

_- Line Break -_

_Roman Reigns - Locker Room_

Roman threw his phone across the locker room

"why the fuck isn't he answering his fucking phone" he fumed, before starting to pace his locker room, he looked up when he heard a knock on the door and there was Daniel Bryan.

"sorry to disturb you but you won't be able to get hold or Ambrose"

Roman turned round,

"and why not?"

Daniel put his hands up in a surrender position.

"because Caroline has his phone, she contacted her friends today to let them know she was okay and who her captor is"

Roman turned pale, "so it's true he took the girl"

Daniel nodded, "I'm afraid so Roman... look I know he's a good friend and all but we need to get this girl home... she didn't go with him willingly and she has friends and probably family very worried about her"

Roman nodded before running a hand through his hair, "I know... I will help you get her back to her friends and then I'm going to smack some sense into Dean"

Daniel nodded, "thanks Roman"

and with that he left.


	8. Chapter 8

_Gemma and Natalie - Hotel Room _

They both jumped when the phone went off, Natalie answered it, her face turning into a frown, before sighing in relief.

"that's good thank you Daniel" She hung up and looked at Gemma who made a gesture with her hand, for Natalie to let her know what was going on.

"that was Daniel Bryan on the phone, Roman is going to help us get back Caroline" Natalie said smiling, Gemma sighed

"thank fuck for that... I mean with that dude on our side, we have more of a chance as he knows Dean better than anyone else"

"which means he will know his patterns, where he goes, his habits"

Gemma looked at her funny, "wow... you watch way too many crime programmes"

Natalie held her hands up, "if you let me get out there, I would of traced evidence aswell"

Gemma laughed, "well lets just wait for that detective Nat"

Natalie rolled her eyes but still laughed all the same, there was a moments of silence before her phone went off again.

"hello, yes I'll put you on speakerphone hold on"

"it's Daniel again" she mouthed to Gemma as she put the phone on speakerphone.

"so you were saying?"

_"well me and Roman have met up after he... calmed down a bit and we have come up with a plan, now I'm guessing you two lovely ladies will want to be part of it?"_

"obviously Bryan" Gemma said tutting, "this is our best friend, she's practically like a sister to us"

they heard a chuckle on the other end of the line.

_"thought so, meet us at the arena in about an hour"_

"okay see you then" Natalie said, before she hung up on him again, she looked at Gemma and sighed.

"I hope their plan is a bloody good one"

- Line Break -

_Caroline and Dean - Place Unknown _

Dean came back in with some bacon sandwiches and a can of coke, Caroline's mouth drooled at the sight of the bacon, making Dean chuckle.

"I'm surprised" Dean said sitting at the bottom of the bed, Caroline leaned forward looking at the bacon sandwiches.

"your a skinny thing... I thought you wouldn't eat meat"

Caroline spluttered, "bacon is the best thing invented dumbass"

Dean tutted, Caroline flinched, thinking he was going to hit her, for her calling him a dumbass, but he didn't... instead he put down the plate and leaned closer to her and stroked her cheek.

"relax beautiful I'm not going to hurt you... now eat" and with that he leaned back and took a sandwich himself.

"now I have to meet up with someone in a bit, so you will be on your own for a bit... now I want you to be a good little girl understood" he said between chews, Caroline nodded, still remembering the phone underneath all of her dirty clothes.

He leaned forward again and ruffled her hair, before placing a kiss on her forehead and walking out of the room, Caroline finished the rest of the bacon sandwiches and drunk the coke.

She waited a couple of minutes before phoning Natalie again.

_"hello?"_

"hey it's Caroline again, listen I don't know how long I've got but he's just gone out"

_"hang on I'm putting you on speakerphone, Daniel Bryan and Roman Reigns are here just to let you know"_

"oh my god, while I've been kidnapped you get to hang out with Daniel Bryan and Roman Reigns you bitches"

she heard some laughing at the other end of the line.

_"well your favourite was Dean, I guess it could of been worse, could of been Kane" - Natalie _

_"or the Wyatt's imagine that Caroline, they probably would of put a mask on you and set you up for sacrifice" - Gemma _

Caroline rolled her eyes,

"anyway I was just letting you know he's gone out, said he had to meet someone?"

there was some silence on the end of the other line before Roman spoke.

_"yeah he's meeting me in about five minutes, we have a plan to get him to give us some information... hopefully he will crack under some pressure"_

Caroline frowned, "as long as those two are safe..."

_"don't worry about us Caroline, we are not the ones that got kidnapped, even if it is by a gorgeous looking... *smack* hey Natalie I was just saying I mean come on, maybe next I'll be kidnapped by Randy Orton, by the way F.Y.I if that happens, don't look for me EVER!" _

Caroline laughed, "I promise, now I will try to phone you again, when I have some more information at the moment I'm stuck in what seems like a basement"

_"Dean is quite protective and secretive, he has alot of trust issues... he probably won't let you out of that room until he trusts you a bit more to stick by his side" _

Roman said, there was a slight pause before he continued after a little cough,

_"has he given anything away about why he wants you there?"_

Caroline scoffed, "kind of like some sort of girlfriend to him I think, he's bought me new clothes and wants to keep touching my face"

_"maybe he's lonely?" - Daniel _

_"how can he be lonely, look at him he's lush" - Gemma _

_"well that doesn't matter if he's lush or not he's kidnapped our best friend" - Natalie_

_"well it could be worse, she could be running around in her undies or something infront of Bray Wyatt"_

Caroline tutted, "honestly you guys... I'm fine at the moment, even though he is gorgeous and he's a good kisser..."

_"wait hold the phone... good kisser... take her off speaker phone" _

There was some scuffling noises before the phone seemed to go off speaker phone and she heard Gemma's voice again.

_"continue... he's a good kisser you say, how did this happen?"_

Caroline blushed, "well he keeps kissing me, like he's praising me for good behaviour or something"

_"is there tongue involved, any touching?"_

Caroline rolled her eyes, trust Gemma to get excited about this, she was such a bad one for juicy dirty details, even though she didn't want to admit it.

"slightly tongues and some... touching"

_"innocent or not so..."_

"innocent... kind of"

_"kind of... how can it be kind of?"_

"because I said so"

_"whatever... so tell me, have you seen him naked yet, I mean that man must be hu..."_

with that the phone was snatched off her and she heard Natalie on the other end, she heard some chuckles in the background

_"sorry about that anyways we will let you go, contact us soon"_

"will do look after each other"

_"you take care of yourself and do anything to keep yourself safe, we will never judge you... even if you have to stab him in the eye or something"_

Caroline laughed, "okay bye"

and with that she hung up.

- Line Break -

_Gemma, Natalie, Roman and Daniel - WWE Arena _

Natalie put her phone away and glared at Gemma who put her hands up in a mock surrender,

"what"

"you know what you dirty perv... have you seen him naked, he kidnapped her, she's not there to stare at him"

"well I'm just saying, make the most of it... draw some positives out of a negative" Gemma said shrugging, Natalie sighed before turning back to Roman and Daniel, who both looked very amused.

"so what's the plan?"

"well Roman is going to meet Dean at a Cafe, they love going to, now Roman is pretty certain he didn't spend alot of time studying your faces, he was more focused on Caroline, so he is more than likely not to remember you two, so you two are going to sit with me at a table close by"

they both gawked at him,

"so what will that accomplish?" Gemma said, putting her hands on her hips.

"well we will be able to hear what Roman and Dean talk about, without drawing attention to yourselves, plus you are going to dress in my merchandise"

"do we get to keep it?" Gemma said, Natalie looked at her in shock

"GEMMA"

"yes you can" Daniel said looking amused.

So he gave the two girls, two tops, two caps and sweatbands. They both nodded at him and changed their tops, thankfully Gemma had her denim skirt on and Natalie had some jeans on, so it didn't look wierd. Natalie tied her hair into a little messy ponytail and put it through the cap hole at the back, she then put her make up, brown eyeshadow and clear lipgloss so she didn't stand out.

They thought it would be best for Gemma to put a wig on as her hair was bright red and would probably attract attention, luckily they found a blonde wig, so she put it on and then put it into two pigtails. then pale pink lipgloss and some white eyeshadow, she then put her sunglasses back on.

"ready ladies" Daniel said when they were done, he whistled.

"you guys look like secret agents"

"thanks" they both said,

"now Roman has already left, he has given me the address... lets go"

- Line Break -

_Roman - Cafe _

Roman sighed as he sat at a table, which was close to the booths, they decided that would be better as booths were more comfortable for the girls and wouldn't look too odd them going to sit there, Roman looked around and sighed, after a couple of minutes, he saw Daniel and the two girls, he had his arms round both of their shoulders, his mouth gaped open, he didn't even recognise them, especially Gemma, Daniel winked at him before they sat down at the both not directly next to them but the booth slightly infront so Dean would have his back to them.

"can you hear me?" Roman said, stirring his coffee slightly, he glanced at Natalie who was sat on the side furthest away from him, looking in his direction, Gemma was sat next to her as she was the one more likely to jump up and punch Dean and Daniel was sat on the other side. Natalie looked at him and nodded slightly, while pretending to play with her ponytail.

About five minutes later Roman looked up and saw Dean enter, he glanced at the girls quickly as he saw Dean go and get his coffee, Gemma visibly tensed and Natalie's mouth turned into a tight line.

"yo brother" Dean said as he sat down, putting his legs up on the table as he usually did, Roman saw Natalie's eyes widened slightly, before looking at Daniel and pretending to play with her hair.

"do you have any manners?" Roman said, trying not to sound too angry at his friend, otherwise he would know something was up, Dean scoffed.

"please... anyways how have you been?"

"been good... you"

"brilliant" Dean said flashing him a smile, Roman glanced at the girls and saw Gemma mouth.

"bet you are you sick perv" Roman's mouth tugged into a smile, Dean looked at him curiously before looking round and spotting the girls, Roman froze, before he saw Dean turn round and smile at him.

"nice girls... although seem like huge Bryan fans... no idea why" Dean said muttering to himself, "do you like one of them brother?"

Roman shook his head, "no reminds me of the blonde one that's birthday was a while ago"

"huh... well all blondes look alike" Dean said as he sipped some of his coffee, Roman pretended to scratch his chin looking thoughtful.

"apparently shes gone missing"

"huh"

"yeah straight from her hotel, got police and that looking for her... hope shes not dead though"

Dean placed his hand to his shoulder and rubbed it with the palm of his hand, a habit he has when he is nervous.

"listen man... I haven't been honest with you" Dean said leaning in, looking around him, Roman leaned closer, pretending to look concerned.

"what's up, if you know something that's happened you should say something"

"well she wasn't kidnapped" Dean said leaning back, taking another sip of his coffee before running his hand through his hair.

"she wasn't" Roman said feigning surprised, "what happened then?"

"she came with me, me and her hooked up after the show... and now she's my girlfriend she didn't want to tell anyone as she didn't want to be called a ring rat, especially since our relationship is still... fresh"

Roman nodded, "I understand... is it possible I could meet her?"

Dean looked puzzled slightly, so Roman thought fast.

"so then you could meet my new girlfriend at the same time" he said quickly, Dean's face slowly changed into a smirk.

"Roman you sly dog, why didn't you tell me?"

"same reason as you... we were just not ready for anyone to know" Roman said shrugging his shoulders,

"well we will meet tonight, about eight at that new club... Pure Drop" Dean said nodding.

"okay, do you want me to text you later when we are on our way?"

Dean frowned, "no don't... I seem to have lost my phone, don't worry I'm getting a new one soon"

Roman relaxed slightly, he still didn't know Caroline had it.

"well I better be off, can't wait to meet your girl Roman" Dean said winking, before he walked out, Daniel watched Dean leave and waited a couple of minutes before moving over, Roman saw this and moved over to their table.

"that bastard... his girlfriend, what a load of bullshit" Gemma said, glaring at the table, "god I wish I could of wiped that smile off his face"

"that wouldn't of done us any good" Natalie reassured her before turning her attention to Roman.

"do you have a girlfriend Roman?"

Roman shook his head, "no but I was hoping you could help me Natalie"


	9. Chapter 9

_Still at the Cafe..._

Natalie looked at Roman stunned,

"why me?"

Roman cleared his throat,

"well... Dean knows my type more than anyone and I prefer brunette's, and your personality is someone I would go for... that is if you don't feel comfortable doing it"

Natalie blushed before she rubbed the back of her head,

"sure I don't mind"

"well I'll pick you up at about half seven"

and with that he left, Gemma looked at her and winked,

"looks like we have to get you ready for a date"

Daniel looked at both of them amused, "well I will see you guys later... phone me to let me know what happens"

and with that they all left the cafe.

- Line Break -

_Dean and Caroline - Place Unknown _

"fuck" Dean said as he ran a hand through his hair before punching the wall. Caroline flinched as she heard the sound from upstairs,

_'great he doesn't sound happy' _Caroline thought to herself as she scrunched herself in a ball at the top of the bed. She glanced at where she hid the mobile phone and sighed in relief to see it was still hidden, she heard him coming down the stairs and opening the door.

"hello sweetheart" he said in a sweet tone, she glanced at him quickly before rolling towards him, putting a small smile on her face.

"you okay?" she mumbled, "I heard a bang"

Dean twitched slightly before shaking his head and sitting down beside her,

"I have a big favor to ask of you sweetheart and if you blow this... well I can do alot worse to you"

Caroline gulped, "what do you want me to do?"

"well my friend Roman, pressured me into saying I knew where you were... I told him you were my girlfriend and that we would meet up with him and his new girlfriend... so I need you to act like your totally in love with me, that you came to me and asked me out"

"what..."

"if you do this... I will trust you to come upstairs, to roam free of the house... to live with me"

Caroline gulped again, "I don't have much of a choice do I?"

Dean scoffed, "not really... but I hope you would use that pretty little head of yours and do it"

"fine"

"right now we need to get you dressed, come upstairs you can have a shower, choose a dress out of the ones I've bought for you and do your hair and makeup and whatever"

Caroline nodded as Dean grabbed her hand and led her upstairs to get ready.

- Line Break -

_Natalie and Gemma - Hotel Room _

"I can't believe your going on a date with Roman fucking Reigns" Gemma said laughing, Natalie blushed as she looked through the dresses that they had just bought.

"I know... but think about it, it's not all for pleasure it's to save our best friend"

"and for pleasure" Gemma said waggling her eyebrows, Natalie scoffed before throwing a pillow at her,

"jerk... anyways help me choose a dress"

"okay... I reckon the black one"

Natalie looked down at the black one, it was a halter neck dress, which would flatter her curves, it sparkled when the light hit it, but not too much, she looked and smiled,

"I agree"

Natalie then had a shower, got into the dress, picked some black high heels, curled her hair, so it bounced around her shoulders. She then did a smokey brown eye makeup and pale lipgloss, Gemma whistled

"girl you look smoking"

Natalie smiled as she got her purse, "I would have to agree with you"

- Line Break -

_Dean and Caroline - Place Unknown _

Caroline went and had a shower, while Dean waited in his bedroom for her to finish, she sighed as she turned off the shower and wrapped a towel round her body, she walked into Dean's bedroom, Dean's eyes widened as he took in the image of her in just a towel, he growled before he rushed over and kissed her on the lips. Caroline moaned into his mouth, Dean pushed himself away from her,

"the dresses are in the wardrobe on the left" he said huskily, pointing over to it.

Caroline walked over and found a silver dress, it was a strapless dress with a white belt round the middle and she instantly fell in love with it. She quickly got it out, then coughed embaressed.

"do you have any underwear I could wear?"

Dean's eyes went slightly darker,

"in the drawer"

Caroline opened the drawer and picked out a lacy strapless white bra and matching panties, Dean then quickly made his way out of the room and closed the door behind me, giving Caroline privacy to get changed.

Caroline got dressed and then put on some black high heels, she brushed her hair until it was silky smooth. She then found some makeup on the side, she put on some pale lipgloss, some white eyeshadow, which had some glitter in it and underlined her eyes slightly with black.

Caroline sighed before walking to the door and opening it,

"I'm ready"

Dean looked her up and down, licking his lips.

"you look gorgeous sweetheart" he said, before grabbing her round the waist and pulling her closer.

"good enough to eat" he whispered into her ear, making her shudder.

"are we ready to leave?" she asked him, trying not to make eye contact.

He cleared his throat before saying, "yeah we're ready... now be on your best behaviour"

and with that he grabbed her hand and they walked to the front door, to his car, he opened the door for her which she got in, he walked round and got into the drivers seat and off they went.

- Line Break -

_Gemma and Natalie - Hotel Room _

There was a knock at the door, Gemma giggled as Natalie went to open it,

"hello Roman... you look handsome" Natalie said as she saw him in a black shirt and blue jeans, his hair in a slick ponytail.

"you look beautiful Natalie" Roman said as he held out his hand to her, she took it, waved at Gemma and off they went.

- Line Break -

_Pure Drop Club _

Roman and Natalie stood outside for a couple of minutes, before they saw Dean's car turn up.

"that's him" Roman whispered to Natalie, who was watching the car, Dean got out of it and went to the passengers side, he then opened the door and out came Caroline. Natalie gasped at seeing her best friend, making Roman frown at her.

"remember you need to pretend you don't know her"

Natalie gulped and nodded as the pair walked towards them, holding hands. Caroline saw Natalie and her eyes widened a fraction. Dean smiled at them both.

"Roman you sly dog, she looks like a keeper... what's her name?"

"Natalie" Roman said, before looking at Caroline

"and what's your name?"

"Caroline" Caroline said smiling at him, "it's nice to meet you and Natalie" she said her eyes meeting with Natalie's, Natalie smiled back.

"it was good meeting you both aswell... I've heard alot about you Dean" Natalie said sweetly, Dean looked at Roman before smirking back at her.

"well I hope it was all good, let's go inside" and with that him and Caroline walked in with Roman and Natalie in tow.


End file.
